Memories in the rain
| releaseUS = October 12, 2004 | isbnUS = 1-59116-443-5 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 017. 6/17 018. 6/17 op.2 "Can't Smile Don't Blame" 019. 6/17 op.3 "memories in the rain" 020. 6/17 op.4 "face again" 021. 6/17 op.5 戦う少年 022. 6/17 op.6 "BATTLE ON GRAVEYARD" 023. 6/17 op.7 "意志は鋭し、刃は鈍し" 024. 6/17 op.8 "All One Way Sympathies" 025. 6/17 op.9 "戦う少年2 Cigar Blues Mix" | chapterEn = 017. 6/17 018. 6/17 op. 2 Doesn't Smile Much Anymore 019. 6/17 op. 3 memories in the rain 020. 6/17 op. 4 A Face From the Past 021. 6/17 op. 5 A Fighting Boy 022. 6/17 op. 6 A Battle in the Graveyard 023. 6/17 op. 7 Sharp Will, Dull Blade 024. 6/17 op. 8 One-Sided Sympathy 025. 6/17 op. 9 A Fighting Boy 2 (The Cigarette Blues Mix) | cover = Orihime Inoue | image2 = | caption2 = }} This article is about the manga volume, for the OVA see Memories in the Rain (OVA). memories in the rain is the third volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki was a little boy when his mother passed away. One rainy day, Ichigo, whose ability to see the undead is a blessing and a curse, tried to stop a young girl from drowning in a nearby river. His mother, Masaki, ran after them, frantically trying to rescue her only son. Then everything went black, and Ichigo awoke only to discover his mother dead and the little girl gone. It's the anniversary of Masaki's death, and the entire Kurosaki clan, along with former Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki, head to the cemetery to pay their respects. Sleeping demons rarely ever stay still and pretty soon Ichigo confronts the Grand Fisher, the Hollow that may be responsible for his mother's demise. This and more in this action-packed volume of Tite Kubo's manga smash-hit Bleach. Bleach All Stars Chapters 017. 6/17 Ichigo prepares for the anniversary of his mother's death. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kon # Rukia Kuchiki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Mizuiro Kojima # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Michiru Ogawa # Keigo Asano # Isshin Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki 018. 6/17 op.2 "Can't Smile Don't Blame" Tatsuki recalls her history with Ichigo to Orihime. Elsewhere, he tells Rukia that he's responsible for his mother's death. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Masaki Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki 019. 6/17 op.3 "memories in the rain" The Kurosaki family visit Masaki Kurosaki's grave in remembrance of the day of her death. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Karin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kon # Tatsuki Arisawa # Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) # Grand Fisher 020. 6/17 op.4 "face again" Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Isshin Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Grand Fisher # Rukia Kuchiki # Kon 021. 6/17 op.5 戦う少年 Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Grand Fisher # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kon # Rukia Kuchiki # Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) 022. 6/17 op.6 "BATTLE ON GRAVEYARD" Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kon # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki (flashback) # Karin Kurosaki (flashback) # Masaki Kurosaki (illusion) 023. 6/17 op.7 "意志は鋭し、刃は鈍し" Grand Fisher uses Masaki Kurosaki's likeness to prevent Ichigo from successfully fighting while Rukia debates whether or not to help. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Grand Fisher # Masaki Kurosaki (Grand Fisher's creation) # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Kon # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Jūshirō Ukitake (flashback) 024. 6/17 op.8 "All One Way Sympathies" Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Tatsuki Arisawa # Sora Inoue (flashback) # Ichigo Kurosaki # Grand Fisher # Rukia Kuchiki # Kon # Isshin Kurosaki 025. 6/17 op.9 "戦う少年2 Cigar Blues Mix" Ichigo and Isshin Kurosaki discuss the Masaki's death. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Kon # Isshin Kurosaki # Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) # Grand Fisher # Iceringer # Di Roy Linker References Navigation Category:Manga